narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kikyou Uiharu
Kikyou Uiharu (初春 桔梗, Uiharu Kikyou; Literally meaning "Early Spring's Bellflower") is a survivor of the Uiharu clan of Kirigakure. Being a member of the Uiharu clan, she possesses the powerful and rather unique Kekkei Genkai of her clan, the "Matter Release" (粒子遁, Ryūshiton; Viz. "Matter Style"). She witnessed her parents death at a young age and while defending herself from her attackers killed her brother by mistake. She then traveled to a distant continent to better learn to control her kekkei genkai and ended up loosing all memories of her past experiences as well as her ability to use any sort of nature transformation. She says this was the "price" she had to pay to learn to use her powers. Upon her return she settled down in Kirigakure and started to learn what she could about her past life. Personality Appearance Kikyou is a rather attractive young woman with a slender yet healthily curvaceous build, amber eyes and long, rust colored hair. She usually wears her hair in a ponytail tied high in back, with bangs falling casually on either side of her face and across her forehead. She is also very tall and this makes it possible for her to physically look down on people with ease. She wears different outfits depending on the occasion. While on formal duty she wears a long-sleeved rust colored dress, that falls just below the knees, much like the attire of the former Mizukage Mei Terumī. Below this she wears a set of brown shorts and mesh leggings with flat sandals sandals on her feet. Over this she wears a dark brown cloak fastened at the chest. When on missions she wears standard shinobi attire with bandages wound on her chest and feet. She also wears a flak jacket and hangs her sword from the belt on her waist. A unique feature of her appearance is that whenever she uses her Ryūshiton powers her eyes glow with an golden aura. She has no control over this and cannot control this manifestation of her powers. Also, whenever she overexerts hersels she coughs up a lot of blood. Because she often appears pale and sickly. She carries a a special pouch filled with medicines in case she needs them after using her powers. History Kikyou was born into the battle-hardened Uiharu clan of Kirigakure. She was the second child the clan leader's nephew and as such was born into a very rich and comfortable life. Her family was powerful and rich and as such she had a very comfortable and even slightly spoilt childhood. But the Uiharu clan was not without enemies. The numerous battles won by them only resulted in an ever increasing list of enemies. Her father's uncle was a brutal and sadistic man and was much despised by almost everyone. Finally when she was six years old, an unknown enemy hired a group of assassins to kill the sadistic clan leader along with his family to send a message to the rest of the clan. When Kikyou and her family were visiting her father's uncle's family, they were all attacked and Kikyou saw her mother get killed in front of her. Scared and confused she ran to find her father until she saw her father and his uncle fight against a trio of assassins. For a while they held their own but then her father died and soon after so did his uncle. But while he fell he managed to kill the last of the assassins. Kikyou walked up to her fathers body fallen in the water and stood staring at it. Suddenly she heard someone step into the water behind her. She picked up the sword of one of the fallen assassins and just as a shadow fell over her she swung the sword and stabbed. As she looked up she was shocked to see her brother stand before her. As her brother fell in front of her she lost control and after standing still for a long time, finally passed out. When she woke up she found herself in a hospital a week later. Along with her, her younger cousin was the only one who survived the attack. They were taken in by different families from their clan and started to recover from the incident. But Kikyou was permanently scarred. Everyone thought that her brother had also been killed by the assassins but she knew the truth and was too scared and ashamed to tell anyone the truth. She joined the academy at age seven and within four years she was a Jōnin. When she was 13 years old, she decided to travel the lands to gain some perspective on her life and get some closure, something she had been unable to achieve in Kiri till then. She traveled to numerous lands until she finally left by sea and traveled to another continent. There she met a group of warriors different from the shinobi of her home who followed a different philosophy from what she had seen till then. They taught her a lot about their beliefs and these experiences finally started to heal her and provide her with some degree of closure. She also started to learn to use her Ryūshiton powers as the monks of that land used similar abilities. While learning to use her powers, she somehow lost her memories of all her life experiences till that day along with her ninja abilities. Though she did retain her physical skills such as her taijutsu and kenjutsu abilities. She was treated by the monks for some time but her memory did not come back. So they told her everything they knew about her. Kikyou then decided to return to Kirigakure in the home that something there might jog her memory. She stayed till she was able had mastered her Ryūshiton to a degree and then prepared to return to her home. Just before she left the monks told her that they thought that loosing her memories was the price she had to pay to come to peace with herself and learn to use her powers effectively. She returned to Kiri as a 17 year old, having spent 4 years traveling. She settled down and started to piece together her life story. Over the years her unique powers proved to be a great asset to the village and her worth within the village increased to such a degree that she was concidered by many to be the natural choice to be the next Mizukage. Abilities